Craft
A true craftsman has 'brains' enough to read a diagram, knowing what bits go where and in which order. Used for creating items with or without recipes, making nice graffiti and putting mods on weapons. Some of the items you can create require workbenches to assemble. Cooking for example requires a stove of some kind. Without a recipe, you can try to see if you can make something out of an item using: And then when you figure out what to make it with: So you want to be a crafter, do you? Good! Most every piece of equipment in InfernoMOO can be made by players like you for a cheaper price than just buying. Ammunition, weapons and armor; they're all easily producible with a good crafting skill, the proper materials and a crafting workshop. "But how do you make items with craft?" you ask? It's simple. All crafted items need two to three things: 1. A blueprint, pattern, diagram or other such set of instructions - also known as a schematic. You can buy some simple designs and guides at the bookstore in Freedom City. Your corp will probably have a library of schematics stored in their workbenches. 2. Raw materials. Reading the schematic tells you what you'll need. 3. The proper crafting bench/workstation. Some simple things, like razor bats, don't require a workstation, but most advanced items do. gunsmith benches are required for guns and ammo, sewing machines are required for making armor and clothes and so on. How do I use a crafting bench? So you got everything together now? Good. Now put the raw materials and instructions IN the workstation. Yes you heard me, IN the workstation. Not in your hot pink duffle bag and not on the floor. Type . You can see what recipes are stored in the workstation by typing . For example, if the first recipe is the one you want to make and you want to see what is needed to make it: Type - this lets you read the schematic without removing it from the bench. Now then, type and you're on your way. Don't get frustrated if you end up wasting material or injuring yourself as you start out. It'll be difficult to make most things until your crafting skill gets pretty high. Start with the most simple recipes and keep at it. Once you finish making the item, you may ask yourself "where is the item?". It's inside the workstation. Just type and you should see it. To take things out of the workstation, type . Good luck out in the Inferno. Where do I get schematics from? Almost all schematics are available by using research simulators. The few that are not researchable are available in shops, on corpses and/or as cache rewards. Can't I just buy things? What's the point of being able to craft? Crafting items can earn you xp. The harder the item is to craft, the more xp you can get. If your corp has a store, you can also make money from items you craft by selling them there. Some NPC shops also buy crafted items. How much skill to I need to craft things? Each schematic will tell you the skill levels you need to create the object. You may also need to have skill in something else besides craft, for example, some recipes require skill in science. If your skill levels are too low, some of the items in the workbench may be destroyed and you may injure yourself - so don't tackle projects that are too complicated before you are ready. Category:Skills